


It All Comes Full Circle

by pleaseactsurprisedxx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealous Beca, LOVE ON TOP, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Post PP 2, bechloe - Freeform, super fluff, teacher chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx
Summary: Beca and Chloe have been in Brooklyn for a few months and live together as roommates.Post PP #2, set the fall after graduation/World’s. Chloe is a teacher here, and ropes Beca into helping out an acapella group she sponsors at school.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 66
Kudos: 139





	1. “Can We Talk?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lela8lane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lela8lane/gifts).



> Thanks for every single one of your comments, dude. I hope this hit your prompt where you wanted it. I really like this version of them once I started, so I decided to make it multi-chapter.

“You want me to what Beale?” Beca asks through chewing her food. Chloe has cooked her favorite, shrimp alfredo. She should have known something was up as soon as she walked in and smelled it cooking. 

“I want your help with an a cappella group at school. There are about 10 kids that want to form a group,” Chloe says. 

Beca avoids looking at the pout she knows is on her face right now. “You teach English, Chlo.” 

“I know that, Silly. They can’t find anyone to sponsor them. All the actual Music teachers are too busy. And they found out I was in a group in college that won championships, so they have been begging for a week.”

Beca still won’t look at Chloe, “So, you want my sarcastic ass to help you with a group of ten high school aged kids. I’ll have one of them crying by the end of day one, Chloe.”

“Please help. I just need your help with the music. We both know I’m not asking for any help from you with choreography,” she says teasingly. 

“Ugh, you need my help, yet mock me?” Beca scoffs. 

“Please Becs, I can’t do it without you. Pleassssssseee, Beca.” Beca makes the mistake of looking up and seeing the signature Chloe Beale pout complete with puppy dogs eyes. 

“Ughh, okay, but you owe me super big, Beale.” Beca groans out. 

Chloe squeals and claps her hands together. “Thank you, Becs. You’re the best.” Chloe gets up from her seat and wraps her arms around Beca. 

“Supppppperrrr big, Chloe.” Beca grunts through the hug. 

Beca sometimes hates that the chipper redhead is the one person she can’t seem to be rude too. Anyone else that would ask for her help dealing with moody kids she would told them to fuck off. But Beca can never say no to Chloe, no matter what the request was. She has been in love with her for as long as she can remember. Chloe was the main reason she broke up with Jesse after a year of dating the boy, but of course no one knows that part. 

So, not being able to sack up and tell Chloe how she feels after years, and the fact that she can’t say no to Chloe is how Beca finds herself two weeks later standing in a musty auditorium of a high school waiting for Chloe to bring this group of kids in for her to assess their vocal ranges. She hears singing coming from the entrance. The group of teens barrel into the auditorium singing a rendition of “Old Town Road”, all but one mousey girl in the back dressed in a lot black and enough eyeliner to put eighteen year old Beca to shame. 

Although the singing wasn’t horrible, these kids have a long way to go. And the song choice was just terrible. Beca was already regretting this; she rubs the bridge of her nose. The kids break off when Chloe enters and uses a loud voice to get their attention. Much to the relief of Beca, and the girl to the back still standing by herself. 

Chloe walks up to the stage and greets Beca. “Okay, guys, this is my best friend Beca Mitchell. She is a producer at Residual heat and my co-captain of the Bella’s. She is taking time out of her busy schedule to help us come up with routines and be successful, so I expect you to respect her and her time, understand?” 

There are agreements from all the kids. One boy raises his hand, “Yes, Tommy?” Chloe responds. 

The boy reminded Beca so much of Jesse it makes her giggle. He had the same puppy dog features, and he was the one leading the song when they entered. “Is it true you all won 3 national titles and then won a world championship?”

“Yes,” Chloe beams, “Most of that was due to Beca’s musical arrangements.”

“That’s not true,” Beca speaks up for the first time. “It was a joint effort. Your choreography got us there too, Chlo.” Chloe smiles at Beca warmly before turning her attention back to the kids. 

A blonde girl that looks like she raided Aubrey Posen’s closet raises her hand. “Yes, Kelsie.” Chloe calls on her. 

“Are there any videos you could show us?” The blonde asks. Everyone else pipes up with choruses of yes and please and Beca blushes. Yes, she was starting to regret this. 

Chloe sighs playfully, “Okay, Okay.” Beca watches as Chloe deals with all the technology. Mirroring her iPad on the projection screen. She brings up the video of their first ICCA championship. 

“Oh, God, Chloe, this one? Really?” Beca asks, embarrassed. Chloe tuts at her and all the kids cheer as Chloe hits play. Beca cringes as she watches the video but laughs hearing Chloe hit those bass notes. She can’t go that deep anymore, but she can still let out surprising sounds when singing. The video continues and before Chloe hits end, it shows Beca jump off stage. Beca knew what she was doing when she saw her body leave the screen. She scrunches her face up when she remembers the kiss she shared with Jesse. She almost gasps out loud when she looks back at the screen, because something she hadn’t known before was what Chloe looked like when she kissed Jesse. There her face is reflected on the large projection screen and she looks absolutely devastated. Before I can process this Chloe stops the video and clears her throat after all the kids start talking at once. “One at a time.” Chloe states sternly, and Beca had to admit this teacher side of Chloe was really kind of hot. 

A black girl with small intricate braids raises her hand, “Yo, Ms. Beale, how did you get your voice to do that?”

“Well, Jayla, I had surgery to remove nodes that year and it affected my range.” Chloe busts into song to demonstrate her range now. It’s quick and to the point but just like every other time Chloe songs, Beca gets goosebumps. 

There are some enthusiastic claps and hoops and hollers from the students. Beca sighs, because it’s obvious this group are all bright eyed and chipper just like Chloe Beale. She looks at them sitting in the audience looking like balls of sunshine, all with the exception of eyeliner girl, who does a timid clap and looks less than impressed with everything. 

Chloe’s voice rings through the applause. “So, Beca here is going to get us started with some vocal warm ups, then she will give you all a song so she can judge your vocal ranges.” 

Beca calls all the students on stage. She lines them up and she demonstrates vocal warm ups. After that is done, she calls out, “Okay, guys everyone familiar with “Since U Been Gone” by Kelly Clarkson?” Beca asks. All the kids nod, although some reluctantly. 

Chloe leans towards Beca and whispers, “I thought you hated this song?”

“Shut it, Beale.” Beca responds before explaining more directions to the kids, “So, Tommy and Kelsie I want you two to start us off. I’ll signal when to stop and bring new people in. When I point to someone new, introduce yourself before you start, so I can start putting faces towards names.” 

It is interesting, all of them have decent voices, although the mousey girl surprises Beca the most. Her name is Lela and her voice is strong and loud, and she has an impressive range. 

She gets a chance to listen to everyone and immediately songs start floating through her head that would work with this group of voices. “Okay, guys, I’ll be back next week with some example arrangements. I’m open to song suggestions for the next few days. Write any down and give them to Ms. Beale.” Beca is already dreading the work this is going to take. She should have just said no to Chloe. Beca inwardly scoffs at the idea that she actually does such a thing. 

Chloe dismisses the kids and starts to pack up. They leave together stopping for supper at a local deli on the walk back home. All Beca can think about now is the way Chloe’s face looked in that video. They parted ways when they got home, each going to their separate rooms. Beca immediately pulls out her laptop and looks for videos of their first performance. She finds a cell phone clip from a person standing really close to the stage. The Bella’s performance ends, Beca jumps off stage, this person is still filming the girls that haven’t left the stage yet. They get a good view of Chloe. Her face falling, almost breaking. Beca sees Aubrey in the video looking at the audience and scowling before running over to Chloe. A floor mic is still on near Chloe, and the video barely picks up her voice, but it's heard nevertheless “I can’t believe I thought she liked me. I’m so stupid, Bree.” Then the video stops. 

All Beca can think is how did she miss this? How did she not know? How COULD she not know. She paces in her carpet for about 10 minutes before deciding she was going to sack up. It was about damn time. She walks to Chloe’s room next door. She knocks nervously, “Chlo?”

“Come in,” Chloe’s voice rings through the door. 

“Hey, can we talk?”


	2. “Oh!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca’s talk doesn’t go as planned with Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So,I had to edit the song the kids sang when walking in chapter 1. I realized this should be set around September of 2016 for the time line I was working with and I used a song that wasn’t released until 2019 and that bothered me something awful. So I replaced “Old Town Road” with “Hotline Bling” It was the only song I could think of that was equally annoying.

“Hey, can we talk?” Beca’s voice shakes out from her cemented spot in the doorway. 

Chloe’s smile slowly drains from her face and she sits up from her lounged position, “What’s up, Becs?” 

Beca starts to move but she paces back and forth at the end of Chloe’s bed,  
“Becs, calm down. What is it?” Chloe asks, concern in her tone.

“Umm, so I noticed something during that video clip you showed today.” Beca stops for a moment and hands Chloe the YouTube video, it brought up to the last minute of the video. 

Chloe raises her perfectly manicured eyebrow at Beca but takes the phone and hits play. After about 30 seconds, “I can’t believe I thought she liked me. I’m so stupid, Bree.” Resonates from the phone, and it seems so much louder with Chloe watching. Her face immediately falls and she drops Beca’s phone. Chloe looks like her entire body might break, and she immediately wraps her arms around her knees. 

“I’m not talking about this with you, Beca.” She almost mumbles into her skin. 

Beca is taken aback, “Huh? What do you mean?”

Chloe glares up at Beca with such intensity, the brunette takes a step back. “It means I’m not talking about it.” Chloe’s voice is laced with anger, and that’s never been directed towards Beca before. 

Beca is just staring at Chloe like she grew another head. She has never seen her act like this and she doesn’t know how to react. “We need to talk about this, Chloe.” Beca says almost exasperated. 

“I can’t deal with this.” Chloe screams out. She stands up from her bed and grabs her phone and keys and walks out of the room.

Beca stands there looking flabbergasted for a second before she hastily follows, “Woah, Chloe, where are you going?”

Chloe barely replies, “Just out,” before slamming the front door closed. 

Beca stands staring at the closed front door. “But, I was finally going to tell you,” she whispers forlornly to the empty apartment. 

The longer she waits for Chloe to return, the angrier she gets. “What gives her the right to decide not to talk about something that involves both of us?” She asks the empty apartment. She has been pacing the hallway for an half an hour since Chloe left. Beca feels completely rejected and she didn’t even get to speak her side. Out of all the ways she expected the conversation of telling Chloe she was in love with her to go, she never thought of this. Beca could have never ever imagined a world where Chloe would just leave. She feels a sob overtake her body, before sliding down the wall in the hallway to the cold floor. 

Beca finally picks herself up off of the floor about an hour later, before she stumbles to her bed. She falls asleep before Chloe returns home, and Chloe leaves again before she wakes up. The only reason Beca knew she came home was because of her slept in bed, and her dirty clothes on the bathroom floor. Beca tries not to focus on the fact that Chloe is avoiding her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been a week since that night and they have barely spoken at all. Beca is doing all she can to not think about it still. Chloe always has a reason to not be at the house for long. If Beca enters a room Chloe is in. Chloe immediately drops what she is doing and leaves. 

The tiny brunette is not liking the distance. She really misses the girl, and the physical closeness of being around Chloe. It’s the longest she has been without being touched by Chloe in the whole almost five years they have known each other. 

Beca is running late to the a cappella rehearsal. She doesn’t want to go, but she made a commitment to the kids. That’s what she is telling herself as she walks into the auditorium where she hears Chloe’s voice leading them in vocal warm-ups. Beca almost trips through the auditorium doors, causing the bulky wood to clang loudly into the wall. Eleven sets of eyes are staring at her as she walks down the row to the stage. “Fuck, it’s really like high school all over again,” Beca mumbles low to herself to where no one else could hear. 

Chloe looks like she just saw a ghost, obviously she didn’t expect Beca to show up, and that kind of hurts Beca’s feelings. She hasn’t ever shown up for Chloe. She keeps telling herself she is only there for kids. 

Most of the kids wave and chirp a “Hi, Ms. Beca.” 

When it’s obviously Chloe isn’t going to say anything, Beca clears her throat, “Sorry, I’m late, but work was crazy. I got a rough draft of a mash up you can start to practice with if you guys like it.” She ends with an awkward wave. 

The kids all clap. Tommy lets out a loud, “Whoop!” Making Lela, who was standing right behind him wince and shoot him a death glare to the back of his head. 

“Let’s hear it,” Jayla yells over the noise. 

Chloe remains quiet with crossed arms, though a small smile does grace her features. Beca shakily climbs the stairs to the stage. “We actually should use the control booth over there,” Chloe finally speaks directly to Beca. The shorter girl turns around and walks to the opposite side of the room, entering the small control booth. Beca is actually surprised with the set up they have. It’s pretty new and advanced equipment, especially for a high school to have. 

She plugs her phone into an aux cord and makes sure the speakers are on. She was limited to song choices, because this was high school kids. Beca’s mashup of “Can’t Stop The Feeling” and “Can't feel my Face” blares through the auditorium. 

Jai, a light-skinned boy with a small afro and who is almost as short as Beca, immediately breaks into a dance that some of the other kids join him. He grabs Jayla and twirls her around. Kelsie and Tommy immediately start singing along. Lela looks less than impressed at first, but by the end has a small smile and even nods her head along to the beat. The others all dance along. 

Beca sees Chloe smile for the first time in a week, and it’s almost enough to melt all the anger she has at the redhead for ignoring her. Just almost. Beca feels almost abandoned and just plain hurt by this point. Chloe dances with a red hair girl, whose name Beca can’t remember, but she is almost a mini-me of Chloe. Beca can’t help but smile. Chloe walks to Beca, and steps into the booth. 

“Thanks for this...thanks for coming.” Chloe says just loud enough for the other girl to hear. 

“Of course, I told the kids I would. It would be shitty of me to not do that just because their teacher is being a bitch and ignoring her best friend.” Beca scoffs out. Chloe just turns around and walks back towards the kids. She stares at her retreating figure. 

Beca smiles when she notices Lela staring at the same girl student dancing with Chloe earlier. The younger redhead moves to dance with another student and Lela’s eyes follow her longingly.

“Poor kid,” Beca mumbles out loud . “Hell, poor me!” She whines, effectively talking to herself. 

The song ends and Beca walks out of the booth and asks, “So, what do y’all think? I know it’s a lot of pop, but I feel it will work for the array of vocal talent we have here.”

“Yaaaasss,”

“Loved it”

“Thank you,”

And other responses all bleed together on the stage. Maybe this won’t be so bad after all. 

“I mean it was okay.” Lela says sardonically. 

“Fucking kids,” Beca thinks to herself. 

“Okay, well as I guess me and Ms. Beale are going to teach you how to make music with your mouths...” Beca winces as soon as she says it. 

“Gross,” Lela and Beca say at the same exact time. Everyone else giggles. 

They spend the rest of their time together showing the kids basic instrument sounds and how to make them. “Okay, since Ms. Beca already got us some music to work with, we will start meeting on Tuesdays and Thursdays now to practice. Regionals are only a few months away and we have a lot of work to do! Have a great night guys,” the kids start packing up and Beca looks around and catches Lela staring at the redhead again. Beca raises an eyebrow, and Lela panics and quickly retreats when she realizes Beca caught her staring. 

All the kids pack away, and slowly trickle out of the gym. Chloe goes to leave. 

“Are you really going to leave again Chloe?” Beca asks. Her voice bouncing from the walls. 

Chloe continues walking. 

“You owe me, big time, remember that promise?” I say quickly. “I came, and I helped. What I want in return is you to talk to me.” 

Chloe stops dead in her tracks and turns around towards Beca. “I don’t want to talk about this. I don’t want your pity.” Chloe’s voice is reverberating around the room. “I don’t want your explanation for how it could never be. I can’t take you rejecting me all over again. It broke me the first time. I won’t let it again.” Her arms are moving rapidly while she speaks, but her voice and movements soften. “I’m sorry you saw the video. I’m sorry you found out.” Beca can see the tears Chloe is trying to hold back. Beca is trying not to cry. 

“For a smart person, you can be really dumb.” Beca responds. 

Chloe looks majorly offended. Beca can almost see the steam coming out of her ears. She opens her mouth to speak, but Beca continues, “I’m so glad I found it, because it gave me the courage to try and talk to you...about feelings. I’ve been trying to tell you I’m in love with you for a week, Chlo.” 

Chloe’s eyes widen, now standing at the bottom of the stage, staring up at Beca. “Oh,” is the only thing to escape her mouth.


	3. “I’m Sorry”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Beca start to work things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, commenting, and leaving Kudos. You guys are great!

It is eerily silent. Beca is on the stage looking down at Chloe, while Chloe looks anywhere but at Beca. 

“I’ve been in love with you for a long time, Chlo. I was just always scared to cross that line. To tell you. I didn’t want to make things weird and to be honest, before that video, I never imagined you would like me back...ever.” Beca runs her hands through her hair nervously, staring down at the redhead, waiting for her to say something...anything. Chloe stares at her feet, wringing her hands together. 

“Chloe, please say something,” Beca pleads. 

This at least makes Chloe look up at her. She has tears flowing down her cheeks,   
“Beca,” Chloe finally states. “I’ve been in love with you since I laid eyes on you.” 

Beca chokes back a sob at the confession, and clumsily jumps down from the stage. Her feet barely hit the floor before Chloe grabs her. Their lips connect for the first time, and there aren't fireworks or stars. It tastes like tears and years of longing and regrets. It’s sloppy and not at all like either girl envisioned it, but it’s still magnetic. Each girl can feel the weight being lifted from their shoulders with each smack of their lips. 

Chloe pulls away first. “We really can’t be doing this here.” She states, voice still thick with tears. 

Realization dawns on Beca that they are still in the middle of the high school auditorium, where Chloe works, “I’m sor—“ Beca is quickly cut off with another short kiss. 

“Shhh, it’s fine, but let’s go home.” She grabs Beca by the hand and leads her out of the building. They walk home in comfortable silence, with no more tears. Their fingers intertwine with one another perfectly. 

The door is barely open, before Chloe is tugging Beca back into her, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Beca fumbles with the door, and finally manages to close it while never breaking the kiss off.

Chloe pushes her back against the door forcefully as soon as it clicks closed. Her hands grab Beca’s face, and she deepens the kiss, pulling Beca’s tongue into her mouth. She is kissing her like Beca is the only way to receive oxygen. 

Out of breath, Beca pulls always and leans her head against the door. Chloe immediately attaches her lips to the shorter girl's neck, her hands roaming everywhere she can reach on Beca.   
Her hands settle on her ass and she squeezes hard. Beca moans and Chloe can feel the vibrations in her lips. She pulls away from her neck, and stares into Beca’s navy eyes intensely. Chloe barely gets the words, “Are you sure?” Before Beca reconnects their lips hungrily. 

Chloe squeezes her ass again and lifts. Beca gasps in surprise as Chloe lifts her up effortlessly, her legs wrapping around her waist. Their lips connect again and as Chloe begins to walk, Beca’s hips subtly grind down against her. All Beca can think of is that she is wrapped around Chloe Beale’s body and getting taken to Chloe’s bed. Her entire body is tingling. All she can hear is her pulse pounding in her ears, and the breathy moans she keeps making against Chloe’s hot mouth as the redhead does devilish things with her tongue. Chloe kicks the bedroom door open, and throws Beca on the bed. She hurriedly strips off her clothes, Beca following suit. Desire has taken over any logical thoughts of stop or slow down.

Their first time is sloppy and full of years of longing. It’s not perfect—they fumble hungrily over each other. It’s not the Hollywood version either girl imagined, but it’s real; it’s theirs; it’s happening; it’s passionate; it’s still amazing. Afterwards, they lay tangled in each other and Chloe’s sheets. Neither girl has dared spoken since they finished, both afraid of bursting the bubble they are currently in. 

Beca is on her back with Chloe’s head on her chest. Beca is staring at the ceiling. Her left hand plays with Chloe’s red locks absentmindedly. She is honestly wondering when she is going to wake up, because lying in the after throws of passion with Chloe Beale feels too good to be actual reality. 

“Beca?” Chloe mutters on her bare skin. 

“Hmmm?” Beca mumbles, removing her hands from Chloe’s hair. She knows they are going to talk about everything. They have to talk about it. She tenses up. 

“Are you going to freak out on me? Your heart is beating out of your chest.” She positions herself to look Beca in the eye. 

Beca chuckles, it’s a fair question. Eighteen year old Beca would be planning her escape right at this moment; however, now she doesn’t want to flee. The thought of talking about feelings still makes Beca uneasy, but she wants to do this. She wants this to be something. 

“That’s because of the great sex and the fact a very naked Chloe Beale is still touching me.” She jokes. She makes eye contact with her and sincerely says, “I’m not going anywhere, Chlo.”

“You’re not going to freak out on me, are you?” Beca asks, still staring into her eyes. 

Chloe smiles widely and it almost makes Beca cry because she has missed it so much this past week, “I’m not going anywhere, Bec.” She says before kissing Beca on her bare chest. Beca resumes her ministrations through Chloe’s hair. 

A few minutes of comfortable silence passes before Beca speaks, “I’m sorry I was too scared to talk to you about this years ago. I’m sorry I took the safe route with Jesse. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you why I really broke up with Jesse. I’m just ....sorry ...I couldn’t sack up earlier. I never wanted to hurt you...” 

Chloe lets Beca ramble through her apologies without interrupting. “I’m sorry. I was scared too. I’m sorry I ran away for a week. I just really thought this talk was going to go a different direction.” She pauses for second, “So, why did you really break up with Jesse?”

“I realized I was head over heels in love with you, and it wasn’t fair to him. I also think I’m like super gay.” Beca states. Chloe turns her body around to look at Beca again. 

Chloe smiles softly, “What now?” She asks. 

“Well, I guess you let me take you on a date? And we figure everything else out as we go.” Beca says staring back into Chloe’s entrancing blue eyes. Beca tenderly grabs the redhead’s face, before pressing their lips together gently. This kiss is fireworks and stars and every other cliche out there. It tastes like hope and a future. It tastes like love.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It’s been five days since their talk. The only thing to change in their dynamic pre-video and post video was the amount they touched each other. They were constantly touching one another except now they didn’t have to pretend it was just friendly. There has been dates, talks, kisses, more sex. A lot more sex. Practically all of their Sunday was spent in Chloe’s bed, learning every inch of each other. 

Right now, they are sitting at their tiny dining room table eating pizza and discussing the kids' routine. 

“Who should we pair off in choreography?” 

“I don’t know, Chlo. That’s your thing. Pair the sulky one with the mini you, I guess.”

Chloe raises her eyebrow at the brunette, “Who is the sulky one besides you?”

“You know I was talking about Lela,” Beca pouts. “I really can’t remember the redhead’s name.”

“Chrissy,” Chloe says focusing on the paper in front of her. 

“So, pair up Tommy and Kelsie, Lela and Chrissy, and then Jai and Jayla. They have the main singing parts. The other 4 have something going in the background while they provide for the back up?” Beca suggests. 

Chloe chews on the tip of her pen. “Yeah, that might work.” She writes something down. “Thanks for your help, it would be so hard without you.” She continues to chew on her pen while listening to the mash up on repeat. 

Beca takes this time to stare at Chloe. She is in one of Beca’s t-shirts and panties. She has one leg pulled in front of her in the chair, while the other dangles off the side. Her thick, wavy hair is all pulled up in a messy bun. Her make up from the day has been wiped away. She is just naturally beautiful. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Beca suggests, focusing on her freckle splattered skin. 

“Becs, it’s only 8:30.” She says looking at her phone. Beca doesn’t respond, but gets up from seat to stand behind Chloe. She leans down to kiss the back of her neck. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Beca repeats. 

“Oh,” Chloe responds. She throws her pen on the table and turns her head to kiss Beca.


	4. “Well, Will You?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gets Jealous. They talk it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a big huge shout out to Lela8lane for being an awesome beta!

The next day, Beca actually finishes work early for a change. She decides to head to the school early, stopping for a coffee for herself and a tea for Chloe, as the redhead has never been much of a coffee drinker. She knows Chloe’s free period is the last of the day, so she decides to go to her classroom to surprise her. When she arrives, she’s surprised to find a dark-haired man sitting on Chloe’s desk, facing the redhead seated in her desk chair. 

He is close, too close to Chloe. 

Beca almost squeezes her hands together, but remembers just in time that they both hold hot drinks. She stares at the two through the window in the door. 

Chloe is the most natural flirt Beca has ever met. That’s what made Beca so scared to confess her feelings, because she acts that way with everyone she meets—a constant flirt, without meaning to most of the time. She hears Chloe laugh her airy laugh, at something the guy said, then touches his arm gently, and Beca can’t control the twitch that sets in her right eye. He laughs back and touches her arm in return. 

Chloe leans back, quickly breaking contact with the man.“Well, thanks for looking at my overhead, Brad. I’ve been waiting on the tech people for a week.”

“No, problem.” He stands from the desk and straightens out his crisp, white button-down. He walks to the middle of the room, comfortable commanding the soce. Beca hates this swirling feeling of jealousy in her gut.

“So, would you maybe want to go out with me sometime?” he asks with a huge grin that shows off his white teeth, looking all too confident. Even Beca can admit he’s handsome; the total boy next door, if you’re into that sort of thing. 

Chloe looks surprised by the question, because of course she does. Since her personality is so naturally flirty, she never picks up on when people flirt back with her. Beca wants to answer for her, tell good ol’ Brad to back right the fuck up, but despite feeling extreme jealously for the first time in her life, she still knows that would be an overreaction. Her rational thinking leaves her stuck on the other side of the door, staring darts into Brad’s head with satisfying accuracy. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m seeing someone,” Chloe responds after a second of being shocked. 

“Oh, um, my bad.” He clears his throat, and gets on a chair to look at the projector above. 

Beca takes this as the perfect time to announce herself, and knocks on the door with her elbow. Chloe turns towards the door to see Beca, and her smile is instantaneous. She practically skips to the door to let Beca in. 

“This is a nice surprise,” she greets.

“I finished work early, and I brought you tea from your favorite place,” Beca says, entering the classroom. 

“Awes! Thanks!” She takes the offered cup and sits down. 

“Hello,” Brad waves from his spot at the projector. 

“Hi,” Beca responds, but doesn’t offer anything else aside from a glare towards the man. 

Chloe gives Beca a confusing look, but stumbles out an introduction. “Beca, this is Brad Meyers, the choir director at our school. He is looking at my overhead because it’s so hard to get the tech guys to respond. This is Beca Mitchell, my...” Chloe looks at Beca, “my friend that’s helping with a capella group.” 

He chuckles. “I can’t believe you let the kids rope you into that.”

“Well, we did just win a world competition a few months ago, so,” Beca trails off, not daring to complete her thought. 

“There are world a cappella competitions?” He asks through another chuckle. 

Beca rolls her eyes, and Chloe promptly responds with a bright “Yes!”

“Well, I think you just had a loose wire. I’m gonna try to fire her up,” He explains as he hits the button. A blue light quickly illuminates on the screen. 

“Yay! Thanks,” Chloe says excitedly. 

He hops off the chair. “No problem.” He goes to walk out the door, but quickly turns around, “Wait, were y’all in the group with the girl that flashed the President on his birthday?”

Chloe looks like she could die of embarrassment, and Beca wants to die a little herself, but she can’t stand to see Chloe look that way. “Despite Amy’s unfortunate mishap, Chad, we still went on to win a world championship. Not to mention winning 3 nationals champions before the incident, ” Beca comments sternly, without breaking eye contact she has on the man. 

He just chuckles to himself. Beca really wants to punch him in his perfect teeth. 

“Let me know if you change your mind about that other thing,” he says towards Chloe with a wink. Beca continues to glare at the man. She’s surprised she isn’t growling at this point. “And if you need help with the singing group.” He adds from the doorway with another sleazy wink. 

“We got it,” Beca assures impatiently. 

As soon as he shuts the door, Beca turns to Chloe, “What the fuck is up with that guy?” 

“What was up with you? This is my work place. You can’t be mean to my coworkers, especially for no reason!” Chloe hisses out. 

“No reason!? Is he always that much of a dick?” Beca asks, unable to keep from adding, “and flirty?” under her breath.

Chloe rolls her eyes, “So, you heard him ask me out? That’s what this is about?”

Beca just nods her head yes. 

“Then you heard me tell him I was seeing someone,” she says with her arms crossed. 

“Yeah, but I’m just your friend helping with the a cappella group, right?” Beca let’s the biting question leave her mouth before she really registers it. 

“How am I supposed to introduce you? Hi, here is my best friend, but we’ve been screwing each other’s brains out for the past 5 days?” Chloe whisper-yells at her. 

Beca’s response is cut off by the bell. “We have to meet the kids over at the auditorium,” Chloe says, grabbing her things. 

Beca’s face drops. “Wait! Is that all this is to you Chloe?” That feeling in her stomach suddenly feels like a lead weight. 

Chloe softens. “No, Becs. I didn’t mean it like that, but we haven’t officially had the girlfriend talk. And besides that, I’m not out at work to anyone. I haven’t had a reason to be, and I didn’t want to rock the boat my first year.” 

Beca pauses a moment, “Well, will you?”

Chloe blinks in confusion, “Will I what?”

“Be my girlfriend?” Beca asks shyly. She feels her heart beat in her throat. That lead weight morphing into butterflies. 

“Of course, you idiot.” Chloe smiles, and Beca’s quick to match it. But we really have to go to the auditorium. We can talk more at home.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beca sits in the uncomfortable seats in the audience, and watches Chloe try to get 10 kids in line to start showing choreography. 

It’s nothing short of a train wreck. 

Jai and Jayla are really the only strong dancers. Kelsie, Chrissy, and Tommy are okay, but everyone else is about as coordinated as Beca. It’s been about 30 minutes, and it puts Beca in the mindset of how Aubrey and Chloe must have felt during her first year in the Bella’s. 

“Beca, a little help?” Chloe asks exasperated from the stage. Standing beside a tense, thoroughly unenthused Lela. 

“Remember when you said you wouldn’t be asking for my help with choreography help?” Beca comments nonchalantly from her perch. Chloe shoots her looks that makes her immediately sit up and come to the stage. 

“Lela, you have to stop acting like you’re scared for anyone to touch you.” Chloe states, gently. Beca remembers that particular tone aimed at her all those years ago. 

Lela rolls her eyes in response. “I thought we were here just to sing?” She asks eyes darting between Chloe and Chrissy. 

Beca holds in the chuckle, “I feel you, kid, but the dance is part of the performance.” 

“Exactly! You are here to perform!” Chloe agreed in her overly-cheerful tone. 

“No, I’m here because apparently good grades and attendance aren’t enough to get recognized for college scholarships!” Lela spits out in a burst of frustration. 

Beca definitely recognizes that tone. It’s a weird feeling to be looking at a smaller version of yourself. 

“Okay, Chlo, lets just hold off on the dancing for the day.” she suggests. “How about we just practice vocals?” 

Noises of agreement come from the rest of the kids, “Okay, guys, let's sit around in a circle and just chill.” Beca instructs. Once they are seated, she catches Lela’s gaze. “Okay, Lela, Start.”

Lela closes her eyes, “I got this feeling inside my bones,” eventually opening her eyes to stares at Chrissy, but Beca seems to be the only one to notice. Tommy and Jai come in, providing back up vocals. Beca points at Chrissy. 

“And I know she’ll be the death of me,” Chrissy’s voice melts into the song. 

All the other kids pop in on their parts, slowly building the harmonies. The song still needs work, but as a run through, it’s not that bad. 

“Okay, nice guys!” Beca calls out when they’re through. 

“You guys did great today!” Chloe’s voice rings out. “Okay, I’m calling practice for the day. On Thursday, we’ll work more on the choreography and continue with vocal arrangements!”

Slowly, all the kids clear out. “Wow, we have our work cut out for us,” Chloe states. 

“They’ll be fine, Chlo. You’ll get them ready for competition in no time,” Beca offers encouragingly. 

“With your help, of course,” Chloe adds. 

“You sure you don’t want Chad’s help?” Beca asks teasingly. 

“Beca,” Chloe whines. 

“Just kidding, babe. Let’s go home.” Beca says through a laugh. 

“Yeah, we should get going. I called a family meeting for tonight.” Chloe responds, as she finishes getting her things together. 

“Oh, great!” Beca replies sarcastically. “Has it been two weeks already? I hate the whole FaceTime thing!” She groans out in frustration.


	5. Love on Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Beca video chat with the rest of the Bellas. A betting pool is revealed and they sing, “Love on Top.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited and made better by Lela8lane.

“So, I want to tell the Bellas about us tonight. Is that okay with you?” Chloe asks casually over Chinese take out. 

Beca sloppily slurps up the noodles hanging out of her mouth to answer.

“Slow down, babe. I won’t take them from you.” Chloe winks before taking a bite out of a dumpling. 

“Har, har,” Beca replies sarcastically with a mouth full of noodles. When her mouth is free she speaks up seriously, “Chloe, now that I finally got you, it kind of makes me want me to uncharacteristically scream my feelings from the rooftops. We can tell whoever you are ready to tell.” Beca realizes the vulnerability in her words and quickly ruins the moment by slurping more noodles into her mouth. 

“That’s really sweet, Becs.” Chloe pauses, “But can you eat like you have some home training?” She finishes through a laugh. 

“I didn’t hear you complain when I was slurping on you,” Beca mumbles through a mouth full of food. 

“Beca,” Chloe says like a warning, before bursting into another fit of giggles that get cut off by the Skype call tone emanating from Beca’s open laptop. Calls come in rapidly causing people to talk over one another. Chloe waves enthusiastically to everyone as they enter the call, while Beca gives a stiff head nod. 

Cynthia Rose’s face is the first to fill the screen. She smiles and says, “Hey, bitches!” while waving triumphantly. 

Lilly’s face appears next. Her lips move, but not sound comes through the speakers. It makes Chloe double check to make sure the girl isn’t muted. The redhead looks at Beca and shrugs. 

“Hello, Ladies!” Aubrey’s southern drawl croons through the speakers. She smiles showing her perfect teeth, as she gives a mock salute to the camera. 

Jessica and Ashley appear next, both faces smushed into the camera. “Hi, guys!” They say mirroring one another. 

“The time it took me to connect to this call, three people were sold in my country. But hi, how is everyone here?” Flo’s brown eyes deadpan the camera. 

Emily’s doe eyes then fill the screen. “Oh my stars! Hello everyone. It’s—“

“Shut up, Legacy! The adults are talking here.” Fat Amy’s thick accent yells through the call. She is sitting in a chair, a hunky blonde guy in nothing but a towel walks behind her on screen, almost dropping the towel. 

A mix of calls, varying from whistles and appreciations to mumbles of displeasure come from the girls.   
.   
“Dude, we don’t need to see that.” Beca groans in disgust. 

“Mmm, speak for yourself. I joined in just in time. Damn, Ames, who is the hunk? That makes me want to take the hunter out of his break.” Stacie’s micheavious grin fills the screen. “I mean let’s be honest, it’s only been two days since I declared the break but whatever.” She continues with a shrug, then adds “I miss everyone!” 

“So, now that everyone is here we have an announcement to make.” Chloe says while grasping Beca’s hand in view of the camera. 

“Oh, my god! It’s happening.” The others can practically feel Aubrey vibrating with excitement through the screen. 

“Yes, we are together!” Chloe squeals in happiness. It makes the tight lipped grin on Beca’s face turn into a full fledged smile. 

Nine versions of “Finally!” Scream out through the computer. Chloe and Beca share a look of disbelief at the reactions 

“Oi! I won, bitches!!!” Fat Amy yells while pumping her fist. 

“Won what!?” Beca and Chloe ask at the same time.

“You lying bitch! I won!” CR yells defiantly into her camera. 

“Ladies, ladies,” Aubrey calls out in a commanding tone, immediately silencing the bickering. “I’ll pull it up right now.” Her screen goes into present mode. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Beca asks again, getting irritated. 

“Pull up what?” Chloe demands. 

Aubrey pulls up a very specific, color coded, excel sheet. It has everyone’s names and different dates. 

After staring at the screen for a moment, Beca exclaims in outrage, “It’s a fucking betting pool!”

“That started during your first year at Barden,” Chloe adds in disbelief. 

There is still bickering and random outbursts from the other Bella's, essentially ignoring Chloe and Beca. 

Flo is distinctly heard saying, “With those winnings in my home country, I could have lived like royalty.” 

“Read it and weep! Right there! The 21st with my name written right beside it.” Amy yells proudly.

“Amy, it is the 26th.” Aubrey rubs the bridge of her nose. “See this is why I kept the chart and I was the one in control of the pot! CR won.”

“You assholes are going to stop and listen to us!” Beca yells, essentially getting everyone’s attention. 

“This is just ridiculous. I can’t believe you bet on us!” Chloe adds once everyone quieted. 

“We can’t believe it took y’all this long to pull your heads out of your asses!” Aubrey quickly retorts. 

“I feel violated.” Beca says solemnly. Her eyes bulge out of her head as she continues to study the screen in front of her. “What the fuck!? Is that a typo or does that really say three thousand dollars is the winning pot?” Chloe gasps in surprise beside her. 

“Well, you guys move slow as hell and we slowly kept adding to the wages, raising the stakes as we went,” Stacie explains sheepishly. “Like Aubrey has a double or nothing side bet that y'all we’re going to bone at the retreat!” 

“Aubrey!” Chloe gasps, betrayed. “Et tu, Brute?” 

Aubrey is the only one who has the decency to at least look ashamed. She adds in supplication, “If it makes you feel any better, after it hit a grand we all decided that whoever won would have to give you guys 15% of it.” 

“I do feel slightly less violated now.” Beca replies, rubbing her face. 

“That’s four hundred and fifty dollars!” Chloe screams excitedly. 

Aubrey pulls a whistle from out of nowhere and the shrill noise rings out through the apartment. “Okay, Bella’s, it’s show time! We all knew this time would come. Just like we rehearsed it. 1...2..3...4...” Immediately everyone, excluding Beca and Chloe, start snapping their fingers while Lilly makes a beat, followed by all their voices synchronizing in instrumental sounds. 

Chloe, not giving up a chance to sing, eagerly joins in. Beca initially refuses to participate, opting to glare at the screen instead. It feels like she is on the bus her freshman year again with the way everyone stops to stare at her. She rolls her eyes in response, and cuddles closer to Chloe to the point to where she is hiding behind her. 

“Come on, Bec!” Chloe pleads. 

“Ugh, okay.” Beca stays halfway concealed behind Chloe but starts to sing “Oh, honey, honey, I can see the stars all the way from here.  
Can't you see the glow on the window pane?” Flo and Fat Amy’s voices melt in joining her. 

As the song progresses, Beca’s confidence builds to the point that not only is she not hiding anymore, but she is kind of dancing along...well, moving her arms at least. 

“Girl, your lips taste like a night of champagne,” Chloe belts enthusiastically. 

“As I kiss you again and again and again and again,” Aubrey follows after. 

The group continues the song flawlessly, like it hasn’t been months since they all performed together or even longer since they practiced this particular song. 

Everyone else softens their voices, crooning the background melody while Chloe and Beca sing the last verse together, voices harmonizing perfectly. “Baby cause you're the one that I love. Baby you're the one that I need. You're the only one I see. Baby, baby it's you!”

Chloe turns to face Beca completely. Beca’s face is red with embarrassment, while Chloe’s positive energy completely envelopes their little apartment. They make eye contact—ocean blue melting with the night sky. Both girls completely feel the meaning behind the words being sung. 

“You're the one that gives your all. You're the one that always calls. When I need you, everything stops. Finally, you put my love on top.”They finish strongly, and as soon as the last word escapes, Beca lunges towards Chloe for a chaste kiss, completely aware of nine faces staring at them. Claps and cheers exude from the computer.

“Who would have thought the munchkin would be such a softie!?” Stacie gushes while making kissing noises and forming her hands into a heart.

Beca immediately retreats back into her hiding spot, obscuring her face behind Chloe’s shoulder. 

““I told you guys that having some songs on the back burner to perform would come in handy someday,” Aubrey pipes up confidently into her camera. 

Beca partially jerks up. “Posen, you did not make us all learn a song at that stupid Aca-Nazi boot camp of yours to use later to gloat.” The brunette stares menacingly into the screen, but it's not threatening at all since she is still half hiding behind Chloe. 

It makes everyone cackle and laugh through the laptop, and Emily adds, “I’m so glad my aca-moms are finally together!” 

“Which one is the dad?” CR asks. “Just kidding, Legacy, we all know Beca is the Dad.” CR responds. 

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Beca asks grumpily. 

“It means you're a grouch,” Aubrey responds. 

Beca’s response is cut off by Stacie’s olive face on the screen, “Yeah, but I bet Chloe is the d-a-d-d-y. If you know what I’m saying.” Stacie contributes with a lip bite and a wink. 

Beca scoffs offended, while Chloe snorts with laughter. 

“Stacie!” Aubrey tries to chide, but it’s unsuccessful since she can’t quit laughing either. 

“Wait, what?” Emily asks, clearly confused. This makes everyone but Beca and Emily laugh louder. 

Beca reaches to close the laptop. “You know what? I love you guys, but I have had enough Bella time for one night. We will be expecting our portion of the winnings in our cashapps tonight! Now if you’ll excuse us, we are going to have sex.”

A combination of hoots and hollers, a “Get it, girl!” from CR, an “Oh, my god!” from Aubrey, and an “Oh, my word!” from Emily come through the laptop all at once. 

“Beca,” Chloe gasps, while playfully slapping at her arm.

“What!? You were thinking about it too!” Beca responds indignantly. 

More laughs and sounds come from the screen.   
“Just one thing before you go?"

With just three inches to go before the laptop lid shuts, Beca pauses. It's the unusually innocent tone of Amy's voice that peaks her interest. The one she uses in cases where Beca would rather know about the damage that's been done for fear it may only escalate otherwise. She slowly lifts the lid again, where nine faces wait quietly for her next move. "Amy?" She questions in a chastising tone as she dusts off her captain's glare as a warning for her waning patience.

"When you say sex, was that done before or after the 26th? Because, uhhhhhhhhh, ummmm, I'm-almost-sure-I-won-that-bet." Amy finishes quickly, running the last sentence together. 

"What do you mean, that bet?" Beca asks with narrowed eyes. Aubrey harrumphs in her seat, looking equally peeved, though really, it's not her sex life that's being discussed.

"Dictator Posen wouldn't let us have any real fun, so some of us started a side bet," Amy explains casually. "Sex is different than officially getting together. So? When did you guys do it for the first time?" she asks, leaning forward toward her screen like she's talking about the weather.

Before Beca can respond, Amy holds out her palm in a would-be pacifying motion. "Now, be specific, this bet's down to the minute." She lifts her brows expectantly, offering a small smile.

Unable to justify that with a response that doesn't require some sort of beheading, Beca grits her teeth and slams the laptop lid shut, disconnecting them from the call. She turns toward Chloe, acting fast before all of her anger dissipates in those bright blue eyes. "And you call them our family," she huffs, crossing her arms. 

Chloe only grins, leaning in to kiss the pout off of Beca’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos, and taking the time to comment!


	6. I Can’t See Me Lovin’ Nobody but You for All My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a riff off, and Beca talks about her insecurities about Brad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this has taken so long to update. I Hit a real brick wall on trying to write this chapter. I still don’t think I’m 100% happy with it, but here it goes anyways. 
> 
> Thanks to Lela8lane for the edits as always. ❤️

The next few weeks fly by. It’s a whirlwind of work, acapella rehearsals, and sex. A lot of date nights turn into not leaving the house at all, fucking wherever they fall, and eating take-out while naked and tangled up with each other. Beca and Chloe nestle away in their perfect little cocoon, basking in the newness of their relationship. 

Everything is going great at rehearsals. Most of the kids are really starting to warm up to the performing aspect. The choreography still isn’t perfect, but everyone is making progress. Even Lela has reached a point where she doesn’t look uncomfortable when anyone gets close. Beca notices she still blushes during any of the parts where she and Chrissy have to touch though. It still makes Beca smile. 

At every practice, the young pair reminds her more and more of Chloe and herself during her freshman year. The bubbly redhead with no concept of personal space, slowly and patiently working toward melting the dark, sarcastic one’s resolve. Chrissy tries to push her fluidity of dance into Lela’s stiff form each practice, grinning at Lela’s flustered state after she stands too close. Beca hopes it doesn’t take them almost 5 years to figure it all out, like it did the older couple. She’s rooting for them. 

Everything is going great -- except for Brad, who has made it a habit to show up to rehearsals on a semi-regular basis. He never stays for the whole time, just long enough to make an off remark about a cappella under the guise of being helpful, and somehow always managing to shamelessly stare and flirt with Chloe. It’s always just long enough to really get under Beca’s skin, especially after he asks Chloe out two more times since the last time she told him no. 

On this particular Thursday, things at the studio run past schedule. Beca is already 30 minutes late to rehearsal. She runs into the auditorium, out of breath, just to see Brad on stage, dancing close to Chloe. They are signing “Don’t Worry, Be Happy.” He reaches out for her hand, but Chloe skillfully ignores the gesture, and does a turn to put space between herself and the annoying Choir teacher, while still singing. The kids are separated into their pairings, looking on. 

Suddenly, Jai and Jayla start dancing circles around the pair and interrupt with a line from “Happy” by Pharrell. 

So, not only is Beca late, (which she hates, because she is actually a punctual person), and perfect-teeth Brad is dancing way too close to Chloe, but they are doing the riff-off without her. She and Chloe have been planning it for a week! Her blood is boiling. Her first instinct is to turn around and go home, but she fights the urge to resort to freshman-Beca’s tactics with a slow, deep breath, and manages to swallow it back down. She squares her shoulders, purses her lips, and walks confidently to the stage. 

Lela and Chrissy interrupt with “If It Makes You Happy” by Cheryl Crow. “If it makes you Happy, it can’t be that bad. If it makes you happy, then why the hell am I—-“ 

Beca’s voice slices through the auditorium like a knife, interrupting the younger girls. “I can’t see me lovin’ nobody but you, for all my life. When I’m with you baby, the skies will be blue. For all my life.” Beca clumsily climbs the chunky stairs to the stage to level everyone's slacked-jaw expressions with a smile in her eyes as her voice reverberates off the walls and glides across the room. 

“Me and you, and you and me. No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be. The only one for me is you, and you for me, so happy together.” Beca’s voice tapers off as the kids start to clap enthusiastically. Chloe winks at her, while Brad just stares. 

“Sorry I’m late, guys,” she says more timidly, in stark comparison to her singing voice. 

“It’s okay, Becs, I was showing the kids and Mr. Meyers how a riff-off works. Let’s split into teams. Mr. Meyers, you can join my team. Beca you take Jayla, Jai, Chrissy, Lela, and Hannah. Everyone else is on my team,” Chloe instructs, her voice ringing through the air.

Each team huddles together. Chloe yells out the category from the digital wheel she made on her phone, “Halloween songs!”

“This is thriller, thriller night.” Jai’s voice rings out almost immediately. He jumps to the center of the stage and starts the accompanying dance moves. Everyone on his team but Lela starts dancing as well. Finally, with a nudge from Chrissy, Lela participates with a very unenthusiastic version of the dance. “And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike. You know it's thriller, thriller night.”

Tom jumps forward from the other team and claps, “Night. When my eyes beheld an eerie sight.” The other team does a semi-synchronized clap. “For my monster from his slab, began to rise. And suddenly to my surprise...” 

Chloe and Brad begin walking like Frankenstein, and Kelsie provides back-up vocals. “He did the mash, he did the monster mash. The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash. He did the mash, it—-“

Lela cuts him off in a deeper singing voice than normal, “It’s our town. Everybody scream. In our town of Halloween.” 

Chrissy picks the song up faster than the rest of the group (ever in tune, Beca smirks to herself). “I am the one hiding under your bed. Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red.”

Lela tries to start the next line, “I—“ 

But Chloe cuts her off, “I put a spell on you. Because you're mine. You better stop the things you do. I tell ya I ain't lyin'…” Her voice rolls off her tongue in a way that makes the hairs on the back of Beca’s neck stand up, and goose flesh erupt down her arms. It’s not quite enough to distract her from the way Brad stares at Chloe. It’s the same way she herself stares at Chloe. Chloe, in turn, stares a hole through Beca, imitating Bette Midler perfectly. Hocus Pocus is one movie she doesn’t hate when Chloe suggests they watch it. 

Chloe’s phone goes off announcing a category change. “Songs by Beyoncé,” she announces.   
—————————————————————

The girls hold hands as soon as they exit the school. The brisk autumn air cuts through them, but Beca can’t keep the shit-eating grin off her face as they fall into step. 

“What are you so happy about?” Chloe asks skeptically, squeezing her hand firmly. 

“Well, I finally didn’t lose a riff-off. And I got to cut Brad off in the process. Three times.”

Chloe rolls her eyes in response. “You kept count?”

“He deserves it.” Beca stops walking, making Chloe stop and look at her. “Look Chlo, I’m sorry, but I still don’t like the guy. He comes off as a pretentious ass. I don't like the fact that he has asked you out two more times in the last couple of weeks.” Beca stops to nervously swipe her unoccupied hand through her hair. “And I really don’t like the way he looks at you.”

“You’re really cute when you’re jealous, baby.” Chloe smiles and leans down slightly to kiss the tip of Beca’s nose. 

Beca grunts in response. “I’m not cute. I'm a badass.” 

“Either way, my cute badass doesn’t have anything to worry about. I don’t even notice Brad, baby. How could I when I have you?” Chloe says sweetly.

“Please don’t keep brushing this off.” Beca takes a step back, making Chloe’s face wrinkle in confusion. “I understand that you may think I’m overreacting, but it’s really bothering me, Chlo,” Beca stands her ground. 

Chloe stares at Beca a moment, before she asks, “Y-You do trust me, right?”

“Of course I trust you, Chlo. You’re the one person in my life I’ve always trusted. I know you won’t do anything to hurt me, but it’s still hard to watch everyone drool over you. I know I’m coming off insecure right now, but I don’t care!” Beca ends in an outburst of volume. 

“Beca, you don’t have a reason to be insecure,” Chloe reaches for Beca’s hand, but the shorter girl jerks away.

Beca scoffs, “I don’t have a reason to be insecure? Look at you! You’re gorgeous. I’ve had to spend the last 5 years watching every single head turn when we go somewhere. Watching most men AND women trip over themselves to talk to you or dance with you or buy you a drink. I don’t blame them. I was the same way. You’re so pretty, and so naturally good at flirting that you don’t even know when you’re doing it, so you command any room you walk into. And I’m...I’m just me.” 

Chloe’s face softens significantly, and she speaks gently, “During all your observations over the years, you missed the fact that my eyes were always on you. Despite everyone trying to get my attention, it was always on you. This is embarrassing, but almost any sexual encounter I had since we met, I thought of you. And I know these words won’t magically make any insecurities disappear, but they are true. I have wanted to be with you and only you since the day we met. Now that I have you, I’m not letting you go.” She reaches for Beca again, and this time Beca doesn’t pull away. Chloe wraps her arms around her. Beca releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding, as Chloe squeezes her tighter. 

Chloe presses a kiss to the top of her head, “I also didn’t realize the whole Brad thing was bothering you this much. I’m sorry. I will talk to him again about boundaries. And I’ll tell him that we don’t need his help with practices.” 

Beca sighs into her chest, “Thank you.” Beca pulls away enough to look at Chloe in the face. The redhead smiles adoringly and reaches out and gently pushes Beca’s hair behind her ear. Her hand pauses, caressing Beca’s face. Beca feels frozen in place as she stares at her under the fading sunlight. Her bright blue eyes almost sparkle in the dusky light. The girls lean in simultaneously for a kiss under the glow of the street lamps dotting their path home. Chloe pulls away first. Beca whines, but Chloe just whispers, “When we get home, baby.”

They resume walking, albeit at a slightly brisker pace. They stop at their favorite Chinese restaurant, which has become a kind of tradition on Thursday’s after practice. They barely make it through the front door of their little apartment before pouncing on one another. They make it to the couch, dropping the food mindlessly on the table, trailing clothes in their wake across the room. Beca pushes Chloe down on the couch and slowly starts to sink her knees, but Chloe stops her. “I want to show you what you mean to me.” Chloe says in a husky voice, pushing Beca on her back on the carpeted living room floor. 

Later, sufficiently sated, they lie naked on the living room floor, wrapped up in the large blanket that Chloe keeps on the couch, feeding each other cold Chinese food straight from the cartons.

“One more thing, I think you should know, Beca.”

“What’s that?” She murmurs. 

“I’ve had a lot of sex—-“

“Fuck, Chloe, that’s supposed to make me feel better?” Beca interrupts in a chuckle.

“No, you didn’t let me finish.” Chloe playfully swats her arm. “I’ve had a lot of sex, but I’ve never made love with anyone but you. Most of the people I’ve had sex with I wouldn’t even kiss during it, because it felt way to intimate. You’re definitely the only one I’ve ever looked into their eyes during.” 

Beca discards the box of lo mein previously occupying her hands to reach out for Chloe’s face, bringing her in for a passionate kiss. 

“I really love you, Chloe Marie Beale.”

Something about this declaration of love feels different than the others she’s been lucky enough to say. 

It feels like their future. 

Chloe's smile brightens and it lights her face up like the Fourth of July. “I really love you, Rebecca Ann Mitchell.”


	7. What!? He was being an Asshat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students win sectionals, and Aubrey comes down to surprise them and visit. She takes them out to celebrate. They run into Brad at the club. Beca sings to Chloe in bed. Later, Beca and Chloe run into Chrissy and Lela out at a restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken forever to update. Thanks to everyone who hasn't give up on it. **Early chapters of this story were edited for grammatical errors.**
> 
> Lela8Lane, hope you enjoy his chapter of your story you didn't have to edit first. LOL The ending is coming soon. :)

A few weeks later and the girls plus Aubrey are out in a busy new club. Aubrey had flown up to surprise the pair at sectionals. She brought them here to celebrate placing second, and securing a spot to perform at state. The bass thrummed through the club as sweaty bodies thrashed through the crowded space.

Aubrey and Beca wade through the throng of people to the bar and to take a break from dancing. Of course, Chloe stayed behind. Beca swears that Chloe could dance all night and never grow tired. Beca glances back once more at Chloe, red hair whipping around, her arms up, twirling around bodies like that is what she is made for. Beca has a love sick grin on her face and Aubrey calls her out. 

“I never thought I’d see the Beca Mitchell look at anyone that way and actually be doing something about it,” Aubrey slurs out. 

“Shut it, Posen. You’re drunk,” Beca giggles and playfully pushes the blonde. 

“That maybe true, but someone is in looooveeee,” the blonde teases, making kissing faces at the shorter girl. 

Beca crosses her arms, “Who knew it only took a few shots to make General Posen lighten up some.” 

Aubrey winks, and gets the bartender’s attention. She orders them all another round plus some water. Beca turns back around to search for Chloe in the ever thickening crowd. The music is loud, bumping in her head. Strobe lights skitter across every surface. She finds Chloe, who is constantly moving around the busy dance floor. But she now notices a figure dancing on Chloe. 

“Fucking Brad!” Beca growls, making a red-faced Aubrey look in the same direction. He is standing behind the redhead, hands dangerously low on her hips. 

“Wow, he is hot,” Aubrey slurs. 

“Not helping, Posen,” Beca yells, eyes trained on the pair across the room. 

“Sorry, but he is,” the drunk girl whines. 

“Well, why don’t you go fuck him, so maybe he will leave Chloe alone!?” Beca stomps through waves of bodies. Aubrey on her heels, precariously carrying all of the drinks. (Of course Aubrey is full of grace, even drunk!) Chloe feels a body behind her, and hands on her hips. At first, she continues to dance, until those hands move into less safe territory, she finally turns her head around to tell the person to back up. She moves away completely when she realizes it is Brad.

“What are you doing?” She yells over the music. 

“Um, dancing?” He responds with his pearly white teeth gleaming under the club lights. He steps forward into her space again, and grabs her hips, right hand grabbing her ass. 

Chloe immediately jerks away from the man right as Beca approaches. “Oh, no he did not!” Aubrey yelled out uncharacteristically for the blonde, a step behind Beca. 

Beca is too busy focusing on not punching Brad in his fucking teeth. She is seeing red after watching Brad’s hands move over Chloe’s body...over Chloe’s ass. Chloe spots Beca and steps towards her, but Brad grabs her wrist. “Come on, Chloe. Just one dance.” 

“No, Brad,” Chloe says as she rips her arm free. 

“Why not?” 

Beca steps forward, close enough to where they can hear her, so ultimately right in his face...well chest, Brad did have a good eight inches of height on the smaller woman. 

“Because she said no, Thad.” 

“Of course, your bodyguard is here.” He rolls his eyes while speaking at Chloe. “Where is the boyfriend you are always talking about?” 

“It’s me, jackass,” Beca yells. “She doesn’t owe you any type of explanation.”

“Are you serious? You won’t go out with me because you're a dyke!?”

Before Beca or Chloe can respond, Aubrey steps forward and pours three very full drinks over Brad’s head, parts of the cold sticky liquid hitting Beca before she backs out of the splash  
zone. Before anyone can really process this action, Aubrey takes the heel of her shoe and grinds down on his right foot.

“Unghh,” He gesticulates. 

“Any more language like that, and you’ll regret it. Now, when a lady says no, she means no. Now, say yes if you understand me.”

Brad glares, but refuses to answer, making Aubrey apply more pressure like she is smashing a cigarette butt under her heel. By this point, they have gained quite an audience of club goers. 

“Ungh, Okay, Yes. Yes,” he finally concedes. 

Aubrey releases his foot, and he limps away in embarrassment. Beca and Chloe stare at Aubrey in amazement. 

“What? He was being a total asshat!” She said nonchalantly, like it was totally typical Aubrey behavior. 

“You can say that again,” Beca snorts. 

Chloe holds her arms across her abdomen, and refuses to make eye contact with either woman. “I’m ready to go. We can finish celebrating at the house.”

“Okay, baby, whatever you want. I’ll go get our coats. Bree, y’all start heading towards the exit.” 

By the time they get to the Uber, Aubrey is drunker than either realized. She kept trying to stick her head out the window and howl. She sang every Abba song at the top of her lungs, off key, at the discomfort of everyone. Chloe hasn’t spoken a word since asking to go home. 

Beca tips the Uber and apologizes for the blonde's behavior. Getting Aubrey to drink water and keep her clothes on was a massive fight. She finally drank a glass of water, and Beca shoved two Tylenol down her throat at the risk of being bitten. Fucking Posen! 

They did lose the fight of the clothes, by the time they got Aubrey in Beca’s bed, which she never used anymore, the only thing she would keep on her body was powder pink panties. Fucking Posen! 

The couple wordlessly brushes their teeth and changes for bed. Beca lies shyly on her back, careful not to touch Chloe in the distant mood she was in. After a few minutes, “Chlo, do you want to talk about it?”

Chloe turns around to face her girlfriend, “I just feel dirty. I’ve been groped before, but still. What gives people the right?”

“Sweetie, he didn’ have the right. But you did nothing wrong,” Beca says stretching her hand to slowly stroke Chloe’s forearms. 

“I know not tonight, but I should have listened to you sooner. You got vibes, and I blew them off, and I’m just sorry. You were right!”

“Hey, babe, shush, stop that. Don’t apologize. When I sincerely asked you to talk to him you did. It’s gonna be okay. Come here and let me hold you?” Beca asks shyly. 

Chloe grins and scoots closer to the brunette. Beca wraps her arms around her girlfriend's warm body. Their feet entangle. Beca smells in the fresh scent of Chloe. Beca clears her throat, and softly sings to Chloe.

“I've been waiting for you,  
To come around and tell me the truth.  
About everything that you're going through.  
My girl, you've got nothing to lose.”

Chloe snuggles her body deeper into Beca, and a soothing smile on her face, her eyes closed and relaxed. 

“Cold nights and the Sunday mornings,  
On your way and out of the gray.” Beca pauses to kiss Chloe’s bare shoulder. 

“I've got time, I've got love.  
Got confidence you'll rise above.  
Give me a minute to hold my girl.  
Give me a minute to hold my girl.  
Crowded town, silent bed.  
Pick a place to rest your head.  
Give me a minute to hold my girl.  
Give me a minute to hold my girl.”

By the time she finishes the chorus, Chloe is snoring softly in her arms. Beca smiles, a reflex she can’t fight anymore around the redhead, and smells in Chloe to doze off into a restful sleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though they had given the kids off this week, to let them rest before learning a new routine, Beca and Chloe still stop for Chinese just like every other Thursday, only this time opting to dine in tonight. If they take it home, they ravish each other before the meal, leading to cold Chinese food both are two lazy to reheat. 

They sit at a back corner booth, and order their normal. Plus, both order a beer, because it’s been a long day. Beca is peeling the label away from her beer bottle with one hand, and playing with Chloe’s fingers across the table with the other, when she spots a familiar pair in a corner booth opposite of them. Beca grins like a cheese ball. Get it, Lela. I guess they will figure their shit out before we did. 

“Psst, babe,” 

Chloe doesn’t look up from her phone, “Hmmm?”

“Babe, look.” Beca points slyly to the pair. 

In the booth, sat Chrissy and Lela, on the same side. Foreheads pressed close together like they are sharing their deepest secrets. Beca watches as Lela keeps hesitating to put her arm around Chrissy but keeps pulling back before contact. 

“She is your mini me, Becs. She is killing me,” Chloe mutters and giggles out. 

After about the sixth time, Chrissy grabs Lela’s hand and puts it on her shoulder. She turns her head and pecks Lela’s cheek. The older couple can see Lela blush from here.

“Har, har. Like Chrissy isn’t yours? Five dollars Chrissy sneaks into Lela’s gym shower by the end of the year,” Beca winks. 

Chloe kicks her softly under the table in jest. “They are cute,” Chloe gushes. 

“You’re cute,” Beca says staring at Chloe . 

Chloe intertwines both their hands together, and brings her left one up for a small, gentle kiss across her knuckles. 

The younger pair spots them, and now Chloe is the one blushing. She subtly pulls her hands back from Beca. 

Beca tries not to feel a sting, because she does understand Chloe has to be professional, but a tinge of sadness covers her chest every time they have to act like friends. 

“Hi, Ms. Beale,” Chrissy chirps as they approach the table. The younger girls’ hands barely brush against each other.

“Yo, Ms. Beca,” Lela smirks. 

“Hello, girls, you both enjoy your dinner?” Chloe plasters on her fake smile, ocean blue eyes vibrant. 

The teens nod in response. They keep looking between Chloe and Beca, bigger smiles form by the second. 

“See Chris, I told you. You owe me five dollars,” Lela mumbles.

“Excuse me?” Chloe’s tone immediately goes into teacher mode. 

Chrissy elbows Lela in the side, “Nothing, Ms. Beale. We will see you in class tomorrow.” Chrissy drags Lela away and both girls turn into a fit of giggles several booths away. 

“See the dumb kids got we were together; why couldn’t Brad see it that easily?” Beca jokes. 

Chloe meets her with a glare that immediately silences her, “Okay,” Beca concedes with her hands up. “Still too soon to joke about it. I see that now.” 

After a few minutes, and after Chloe’s glare lessens, Beca speaks up softly, “Hey, babe,” I really love you, ya know.” 

Chloe can’t help the smile that fills her face, “I really love you too, dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to 22_Ti for the read through and suggestions for this chapter.  
> Song Beca sings to Chloe is "Hold My Girl" By George Ezra


	8. Well, I’m Happy with the Way Things Turned Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final installation of this series. They find their last practice for state inside an empty pool. Chloe and Beca make some serious life choices. Chrissy and Lela get caught smooching, and the team performs state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finished my first multi-chapter, and I’m feeling some type of way. 🥺
> 
> I want to rededicate this to Lena8lane because if it wasn’t for her comments and the motivation she gave me in the beginning of my writing, I probably wouldn’t still be doing it. Not to mention how much her beta reading and edits helped my writing grow. 
> 
> Thanks to 22_Ti for listening to me bitch about this story (among everything else I bitch about) and for the beta read on the last two chapters.

A couple of months passed by, and they spent a lot of time preparing for state. Beca made a new mash up for the group to perform. A school edited version of Cake by the Ocean and Uptown Funk. Chloe and the few dance inclined students: Chrissy, Jayla, and Jai quickly started choreography for the routine. Beca pulled the others for help with vocal arrangements. They ultimately decided to break the group in half for each song. Lela, Chrissy, Kelsie, as lead vocals on Cake by the Ocean with Hannah and Krystin providing back ups and instrumentals. With Jai, Jayla, and Tommy leading Uptown Funk with Blake and Valerie providing backup and instrumentals. (Yes, Hannah, Krystin, Blake, and Valerie have been here like the entire time.) They had practiced and rehearsed and then did it all over again until their routine was perfectly polished. 

Brad had completely left Chloe alone, in fact, he outright avoided her at work. Beca and Chloe grew even closer somehow over the span of time. 

Now, there was only a week before state, and Chloe starts this practice off differently today. She walks in with her megawatt smile, excitement oozing from her body. “Guys, I have a surprise for everyone. Follow me!”

“You’re gonna love this Becs!” Chloe says excitedly as they walk the kids across campus. She finally brings them to the rec building and pulls out a key to unlock it. 

Mumurs from all the kids rumble behind them, as they walk past through the basketball court, and Chloe leads them to an empty pool. “They had to drain the pool! I found out and the coach gave me the keys. This is our only night with it!” Chloe exclaims, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Beca smiles in understanding. 

Most of the kids still seem confused. 

“Care to demonstrate with me Beca?” Chloe asks.

“Sure thing!” 

And the pair climb down into the empty pool. 

Beca clears her throat and begins to belt out “Cheap Thrills”, which makes Chloe immediately start to dance. 

“Come on, come on, turn the radio on.

It's Friday night, and it won't be long.

Gotta do my hair, put my make-up on.

It's Friday night, and it won't be long,”

Her voice bounces around the area.

Chloe picks up the next verse, even louder. 

“'Til I hit the dance floor, hit the dance floor.

I got all I need.

No, I ain't got cash, I ain't got cash.

But I got you, baby.”

The students all start to cheer. Chloe does a mock bow, “As you all can see, the acoustics in here are aca-mazing. So, get your butts down here and practice your routine! What are you waiting for?” She asks excitedly. 

The kids all scramble down to meet them. Huge smiles filling their faces as they start the song. 

Beca pulls Chloe to the side, “You’re amazing, Chlo. You know, I first realized I had feelings for you in an empty pool.” The ring in her jeans pocket is burning a hole in it. She has been carrying it around for two weeks trying to find the perfect time without the thoughts of  _ are you crazy? It’s much too soon.  _ Making her change her mind every time. But looking into the bluest eyes she has ever seen, Beca knew. Chloe Beale was it for her. Chloe smiles radiantly and a shock of color fills her cheeks. They look onto the group with adoring smiles. “You did it, Chlo.”

“No, we did it,” she corrects. “I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you, Becs.”

Beca shoots Chloe a lopsided smile that is reserved only for the redhead. The pair climb out of the pool and sit on the ledge watching the group below. All the kids naturally start their choreography they had been practicing, except for Lela. Chrissy comes behind her and grabs her arms and forces them into position. Chrissy has a longing smile while she touches the tiny brunette. Lena has an expression on her that is a mix of an embarrassed smile and confident smirk, with maybe a twinge of annoyance. 

“Oh, my God, they are a mini you and me,” Chloe giggles out. 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t take them so long to figure their stuff out,” Beca replies with a longing glance towards Chloe. 

They finish the performance below and Beca and Chloe clap their hands, accompanied by Beca doing a wolf whistle. “You guys were great!” Beca yells, surprised by how much she has actually enjoyed this experience. 

Chloe clasps her hand together. “This is our last practice before we go to state.”

Gasps and  _ thank God’s  _ and various reactions come from the group below.

“You have worked hard,” Chloe explains. “Now rest your voices and get rest this next week. I’m so proud of you all!” 

“Thank you Ms. Beale! Thank you Ms. Beca!” The group says in unison. 

“Get out here. Enjoy the early night off. Go! Be kids!” She says in a chuckle. “But make good life choices,” she adds seriously. 

After everyone clears out, Beca turns to her, “You’re truly amazing, Chloe.”

Chloe feels the blush invading her face and neck, “So, you’ve said,” she answers with a wink. 

“Come sing with me?” Beca asks in earnest.

Chloe’s face glows at the request, and she runs to kill the lights before following Beca to scramble back down into the center of the empty pool. Beca grabs the redhead tenderly and starts to move her around in a simple waltz. Beca begins singing “Titanium”, her powerful voice encompassing the couple, bouncing off the pool walls. 

“You shout it out, but

I can't hear a word you say.

I'm talking loud, not saying much.

I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet.

Shoot me down, but I get up.”

Chloe’s jumps in and their voices harmonize perfectly, reminiscent of their time in the shower. Beca continues to lead them in a dance. 

“I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,

Fire away, fire away.

Ricochet, you take your aim.

Fire away, fire away.”

They slow their dance. Their eyes meet intensely, while moonlight floods through the high gym windows, bathing them in soft glow. 

“You shoot me down, but I won't fall.

I am titanium!

You shoot me down, but I won't fall.

I am titanium!”

It was a perfect moment. One that Beca wasn’t going to let pass her by. She pulls the other woman in for a slow, tender kiss. 

She pulls away, and begins to speak nervously, “Chloe, I—You—are the best person I know, and for some reason, you’re with me,” Beca says as she holds the rose gold, tear cut diamond ring in her pocket. 

Chloe arches a perfect auburn eyebrow at Beca, mouth posed to interrupt. 

“Let me finish,” Beca requests. “You are kind, and smart, and so gorgeous inside and out.” Beca slowly drops to one knee, and Chloe gasps and covers her face. “Some may say this is way too soon. But I wasted four years too scared to tell you or even admit to myself that I was irrevocably in love with you.”

Beca pauses, trying to swallow the tears that are already forming, as she holds the ring in front of her. Chloe makes a squealing noise, and Beca asks, “Will you marry me, Chlo?” 

“Yes!” Beca grabs her left hand and nervously slips the ring on Chloe’s finger. 

Beca stands on shaky knees and Chloe crashes into her, their lips meeting hungrily under moon kissed light. They kiss, laugh, cry, and dance until Chloe whispers, “Let’s go home.” They finally allow their feet to drag them from the moment. 

Walking back through the rec hall, Chloe admiring her ring, pauses in her tracks when she hears giggling. Looking across the basketball court, you could barely make out two feminine figures kissing under the away basket. 

“They definitely didn’t take four years,” Beca whispers. 

Chloe playfully swats at her, “Well, I really hate to stand in the way of true love, but my duties as an educator calls,” Chloe sighs. She hits a light switch and part of the gym illuminates, making Chrissy and Lela spring apart from each other. Chloe has a serious look on her face, while Beca can’t help but laugh. 

“Come here, Ladies,” Chloe chastises. 

They two teens duck their heads embarrassed and slowly make their way across the court, “Do we think school grounds is an appropriate place to make out?”

“No ma’am,” Chrissy answers.

“Is that Ms. Beales lipstick on you, Ms. Beca?” Lela asks with a smirk. 

Beca immediately stops laughing. “Uhhhh,”

Chloe blushes as well, breaking her chastising demeanor, “Ugh, fair enough. Go home for real this time!” Chloe orders through a laugh. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Chrissy answers and grabs Lela’s hand. The pair scurries out of the building. 

The adults both burst into a fit of embarrassed giggles, “Why do I feel like we were the teens who got caught making out?” Chloe asks through her giggles. 

“I don’t know, but let’s go home and make out in our bed like adults. Or you know our living room floor if we can’t make it to the bedroom.” Beca suggests with a wink as Chloe locks up the building behind them. 

**1 week later**

A surprising amount of talent showed up to state. Beca would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous as she and Chloe were huddled around with the group after their performance anxiously awaiting results. Her eyes were clenched closed. She knew Chloe was a ball of nerves because she literally held her hand in a death grip while the announcer spoke to the audience. 

“And our winners are…”

A loud applause drowns out the announcer for Beca but the jumping up and down of everyone around was a clear indication they won. They had done it. This victory felt every bit special of all the ones she won with the Bellas. 

All ten kids ran onto the stage hooting and hollering! In the midst of all the commotion and accepting of the trophy, Lela grabs Chrissy by her neck and passionately kisses her as confetti reigns down. 

“I wish I had her guts four years ago,” Beca says with a proud grin. 

“I’m happy with how things played out,” Chloe says, intertwining their hands. 

“Oh yeah?” Beca asks with a smirk. 

“Yes,” Chloe answers as she turns to face the brunette. Chloe looks into her eyes and Beca gets lost in how much Chloe’s actually sparkles. “It all came full circle,” Chloe whispers as she kisses her lightly on the lips. 

“Yeah, I guess it did,” Beca agrees with her lopsided grin. 

The end


End file.
